1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipation module and an electronic apparatus applying the heat dissipation module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of the electronic technology, dazzling novel electronic products have been launched on the market to meet the consumer demands. In terms of computer, to assure a computer system being normally running, an electronic apparatus with a higher heat power in the computer system, such as a central processing unit (CPU), a memory module, a graphics processing unit (GPU) and a chipset, must be equipped with a heat dissipation module for removing the unwanted heat energy outwards and preventing the temperature of electronic devices in operations from exceeding a normal operation temperature limit.
Specifically, the heat dissipation module comprises heat sink and heat-conducting structure, wherein the heat-conducting structure is disposed between the heat sink and the electronic device so that heat generated by the electronic devices can be transmitted to the heat sink through the heat-conducting structure. The heat-conducting structure can be fixed on the heat sink and the electronic device by adhesion. However, when a rework of the heat dissipation module is necessary due to assembling faults or other factors, the aforementioned fixing method using adhesion leads to the difficulty in detaching the heat dissipation module or the problem of glue residual after the heat dissipation module is disassembled.